


Rainy Days

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukki and Yams only this time y all, embarrasingly short drabble, happy readings, idk i find ok, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days like these aren't memorable, they don't do much. But maybe it's the little things that happen that make those days the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Rainy days like this aren’t memorable.

 

They don’t do much besides listen to the rain lightly tapping against the window glass, lying together on the couch. Sometimes Kei reads a book while Tadashi takes a nap on his chest. It’s warm and cozy, lying like that, listening to the sound of rain and Kei’s heartbeat, melting under his fingers that thread absentmindedly through his hair just blown dry. He feels content and falls asleep almost instantly.

 

Sometimes it’s Kei who, instead of a book, reads Tadashi’s expressions when he trails his long fingers and warm hands along Tadashi’s warm velvety skin and it drives them both mad. It’s when the kisses shared between them are equally as gentle and content, that Tadashi wishes that day never ends.

 

It’s when Kei arrives home, not soaking, but cold and drags Tadashi with him under the blessed warm shower, even if Tadashi stepped out of it not five minutes ago.

 

It’s when Tadashi is the one wet, but knowing his luck, he’s soaking and outright freezing and Kei is the one who stuffs him in the tub with him to massage the blood back into his frozen limbs.

 

It’s when something happens and Tadashi has his head buried in Kei’s shoulder and Kei holds him tight, whispering soft words in his ear, matching the soft sound of leaves rustling under the drops outside, until he’s calm again.

 

It’s when a violent storm accompanies the rain and there’s a black out and they lie on the carpet of the living room just for the hell of it, a heap of tangled limbs dressed in whatever seemed comfortable, careful not to knock over the mugs with something hot in them cooling off, talking about whatever comes to mind.

 

Sometimes it’s just Kei who listens and Tadashi who speaks, lulling him into a nice little slumber along with the rain and thunder.

 

It’s when he’s suddenly wide awake at the brief glimpse of Tadashi’s smiling face under the flash of lightning and then bathed in the soft light of numerous candles, looking like something he wouldn’t mind seeing for the rest of his life.

 

It’s when there’s another storm raging outside, but this time, there is no power outage, yet they still keep the lights switched off, dancing to a soft piano tune from the CD-player, with only the lightning to witness the soft smile on Kei’s lips and the small glint in his eyes and Tadashi’s amused laugh.

 

No, nothing of great significance ever happen beside the small things they come up with to enjoy the day.

 

Then again, maybe it’s the little things that make rainy days like these the most memorable.


End file.
